Save Me
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: When Tails gets deathly ill during a picnic, Sonic tries to take Tails to the hospital. However, Dr. Eggman shows up and kidnaps the poor fox. Will Sonic be able to save his best buddy from certain death?


It was a nice, peaceful, day in Station Square. Everything was calm... except for one speedy hedgehog! He zoomed past people and cars, and he stopped short when he got to Mystic Ruins. He smiled his fabulous smile when he saw that all the trees were in bloom.  
"Hmm... I think a picnic is in order!", he said aloud. Then, he zoomed back to Tails' Workshop. He spotted Tails, and then he ran up to him.  
Tails was working on his bi-plane, the Tornado.  
"Hey, Tails! I was down by Mystic Ruins, and I gotta say...It's a beauty up there! How about a picnic?"  
Tails blinked a few times. "A...a picnic?...Yeah! That would be great! I just finished up the Tornado. It's all ready for flight!"  
Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. "Cool. I'll go tell Cream. You go and find Amy and Knuckles." Tails nodded and winked. "'Kay!"  
Sonic and Tails got everyone to go and got ready for the picnic.

Soon, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Knuckles were at Mystic Ruins, happily eating and enjoying the beauty.  
"Mr. Sonic?", Cream asked. "Would you like to come and pick flowers with Amy and I?"  
Sonic shook his head. "Sorry Cream. Wish I could, but I've gotta stay here in case ol' Egg-Head shows up. Why don't you go and ask Tails?"  
Cream nodded. "Okay, but just let us know if you change your mind!"  
Sonic nodded as he watched Cream go to ask Tails. But when she asked him, Tails looked down sadly and shook his head. He didn't look to good.  
Sonic got up and walked over to Tails. "What's wrong, buddy? You look sad."  
Tails looked at him, then said, "I just don't feel too well, that's all."  
Sonic gently put his hand on Tails' head. "Sheesh, you've got a fever, and it's pretty bad."  
Tails began coughing, and Sonic went to go see Knuckles. "Knux," he said. "Tails has a fever. Any idea what could have caused it?"  
Knuckles looked at him. "Is he dying?"  
Sonic looked at him crossly, but was interrupted by a loud shriek.  
"SONIC!"  
It was from Cream. Sonic rushed over to her and saw Tails on the ground, eyes closed. "Mr. Sonic! Mr. Sonic! Tails fainted!" She was close to tears.  
Sonic rushed over to Tails and listened for breathing. Relieved he was breathing, Sonic picked Tails up and almost dropped him. His fever was VERY bad! Instantly, Sonic rushed over to Knuckles, Amy and Cream, who were all nervously discussing the situation.  
"Listen up, everybody! I've got to take Tails to the hospital. While I'm gone, Egg-Head might show up. I'm counting on you guys to hold him back until I come back."  
Everyone nodded, and Sonic zoomed away with Tails.  
"Hold on, Tails. I'll make sure you get better."

As Sonic entered the city, he stopped short in front of a building. It was being attacked by Dr. Eggman.  
Eggman looked down to see Sonic carrying an unconcious Tails. "Well, well. Look who decided to show up on this fine day?"  
Sonic looked at him angrily. "I don't have time for you right now, Egg-Head! Tails is sick! If you want a beating, you'll have to show up some other time!"  
Eggman made a fake sad face. "Aww, Tails is unwell. Here, take this as a get well present!"  
He pushed a button, and a gigantic robot flew down from the sky. "Meet my newest invention: The Egg-O-Tron 2000!"  
Sonic looked at the robot, then at Tails. He couldn't let Eggman get in the way of saving his best friend. "You'll have to play alone today, Eggman! I'll break your toys AFTER I get Tails to a safer place!"  
Eggman smiled evily. "Fine. If you don't want to play it the easy way, I'll settle for the hard way. Maybe you'll fight me if I had your friend!" Eggman shouted as a claw grabbed Tails and pulled him away.  
"No! Let him go! This is between you and me!" Sonic shouted.  
But it was too late. The claw put Tails into a glass tube inside the ship, and Tails had begun to wake up. Tails looked around confused and scared, and saw Eggman, then Sonic outside the ship. Tails began to bang against the glass, and tried to shout something, but the glass was sound proof.  
"Tails!" Sonic shouted.  
"If you want to see your friend again, come and fight my giant robot at my base! And don't bring back-up! Come alone and no one gets hurt! So be a good boy and I might spare his life!" Eggman shouted as he flew away with Tails, who was banging against the glass, shouting Sonic's name.  
Sonic wouldn't let Eggman hurt Tails, no matter what. If he had to surrender, so be it. Anything to make sure that Tails was safe...

Tails sat in the tube, huddled and shaking. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Sonic wouldn't want that, and it would make him look weak. But Tails was in no condition to be kidnapped. He needed a hospital, and if Eggman decided to do anything, he couldn't defend himself. Eggman, on the other hand, was laughing his face off proudly.  
After some time, Eggman noticed that Tails had become very quiet.  
He looked over to see he had stopped banging and shouting. He also noticed that Tails DID look really sick. He was pale and shivering. It looked like he was running out of air in the glass tube, because Tails was breathing hard.  
Eggman, seeing that Tails couldn't hurt him, pushed a button that released him from his glass prison. But that didn't stop Tails from breathing hard.  
For a second, Tails and Eggman's eyes met. He saw pain and sadness in Tails' eyes. He had thought that Tails was just asleep when he had seen him with Sonic, but now he realized that he really WAS sick.  
Eggman knew that even he couldn't leave Tails or even Sonic deathly ill. He knew that the fox was in no condition to fight, so he didn't even hesitate to feel his forehead, causing the fox to flinch.  
Tails was barely awake, and he was losing conciousness quickly. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a bright, green light... and then total darkness.

"Sonic! Sonic! Where are you?" He was in a dark place with no light.  
"I'm right here! Here!" Sonic shouted.  
"I don't see you! I-" Two red eyes appeared before him. They were menacing, and they showed no mercy. "Sonic! Help me!" he shouted. But there was no answer.  
All of a sudden, a glass tube appeared around him. He screamed, and then-  
"AHHH!" Tails shouted.  
He was sweating, and his heart was hammering in his chest. "Just a dream... just a dream..." he told himself.  
All of a sudden, it hit him. He remembered everything: the fever, the kidnapping, the tube... wait-the tube? Where was it? Where was HE?  
For the first time, he looked around. He was in a room with hospital beds lining the walls. He, too, was in a hospital bed. He felt his head, then stopped.  
There was something wrapped around his head, and he found it was made of a soft metal when he felt it some more. Then he noticed the IV line, the occasional beep of the heart-rate-thingy above his head on the wall. Where was he?  
All of a sudden, the metal door slid open. A man wearing a lab coat walked in. Tails instantly recognized the man: Dr. Eggman.  
Tails tried to get up, but found he was too weak to move.  
Eggman walked over to him, but stood at a distance from the bed Tails was on.  
Tails had begun trembling in fear, and whimpered when Eggman stepped closer. Tails managed to say something to the evil doctor. "W-where a-am I?" he said as loud as he could. Eggman looked at his chart. "You are in the Recovery Room in my base. You were terribly ill, and even I couldn't leave you to die-er-suffer. I bet you didn't know that I had a Doctor's Degree, did you?"  
Tails didn't trust him entirely. "W-why am I h-here?" he managed.  
"I kidnapped you, and now you are my hostage. At least I was generous enough to get rid of that horrible fever you had." Eggman said.

Tails had only one thing on his mind: Escape! He tried to pull the device off of his head, but found it was too tight. Instead, he tried to move, but was too weak.  
Eggman quickly noticed, and said, "I'd advise you not to move. You're still too weak to make any big movements. I haven't cured your sickness entirely, you know. I just made your fever go down. Your temperature was 110 degrees Farenhieght. You're now at 99 degrees."  
Tails knew he was right, and relecuantly laid back down. Then he started to freak out when Eggman walked up to him and quickly pulled the IV line out of his arm with surprisingly no pain. Tails was still trembling as Eggman was leaving.  
"You should rest. You're still not well enough to get out of bed. I wouldn't want a worthy enemy to die-er-suffer!", he said as he walked out.  
Tails calmed down. Then he looked out the window to find that it was dark outside.  
"Save me, Sonic", he whispered, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sonic ran through the forest with a determined look in his eyes.  
_"This is all my fault,"_ he thought to himself. He didn't know how much longer Tails could hold on, but he knew he had to get him help and fast.  
Finally, Sonic saw the base: a huge, white dome in the middle of a clearing. He ran to the dome to look for an entrance, but was suddenly attacked by 4 robots. He quickly defeated them with ease. He found the entrance on the far right side of the dome. He bust down the door and ran around looking for Eggman or Tails.  
He went into a big arena-like room and walked to the middle.  
"Eggman! I'm here for Tails! Show yourself!" he shouted.  
After a few seconds, there was a loud BOOM! Sonic turned around to see a gigantic robot with heavy armor and armed with weapons. It looked like the one he saw in the city, but this one looked bigger, badder, and stronger. Inside the middle was Dr. Eggman, grinning like a madman.  
"Ho ho ho! Look who decided to show up for their little 'buddy'!" Eggman shouted as 40 missles came flying out of the robot.  
Sonic dodged each of them with ease. "Is that all you got?" Sonic asked mockingly.  
Eggman laughed, then said," I'm well aware that you could easily dodge those missles. But can you survive my Ultimate Weapon?"  
Sonic smiled, then said,"Bring it on, Egg-Head!"  
Eggman pushed a button, and a door from the ceiling opened. Down came a smaller robot, but much more menacing. It had long, sharp claws and a dagger-shaped tail. It had razors and spikes that covered it's body. It was hideous, a monster.  
Sonic took a look at his enemy, then got into a fighting stance...

Tails slowly opened his eyes. He still felt weak, but now he could move a little bit more. He slowly got up, and got out of bed.  
He walked to the door and tried to open it_. "Locked..."_ he thought. He began typing in random number codes: 0462, 5132,7634,9834, 1624, 5347... and it finally opened.  
He smiled and walked out, but gasped when he heard a metalic voice.  
"Captive Escaping! Captive Escaping! All units come to Sector B-7! All Units come to Sector B-7!"  
Tails broke into a run, but because he was still too weak he fell down. Everything was spinning, but he couldn't give up.  
Summoning all his strength, he pushed himself off the ground and walked as fast as he could until he reached a large window. Outside the window, he saw a robot and then-a flash of blue!  
"Sonic...", he said weakly.  
Sonic was dashing back and forth, attacking the robot with lightning speed. Sonic didn't see him, and Tails was losing strength.  
He wouldn't be able to get away by himself. But at least Sonic was beating the robot. Suddenly, he saw a gigantic hand crash through the glass and grab him.

"Ho ho ho! You'll never beat my Ultimate Weapon, Sonic!" Eggman laughed.  
Sonic smiled sarcasticly. "And what makes you think that?"  
Eggman pushed a button and giant robot claw appeared before him. In it's hand, clutched tightly, was a weak Tails.  
"Tails!", Sonic shouted.  
Tails looked down at Sonic and weakly managed, "I'm sorry I got you into this, Sonic...". Eggman laughed again, and said "What are you going to do, Sonic? If you hurt me or my robot you're only hurting your friend, too!"  
Sonic was very angry. "He's sick, Eggman. He needs to get to a hospital! Let him go!"  
Eggman smiled evily. "I already took care of that, Sonic. No need to worry. But don't try anything, or else!"  
Sonic was really mad. "If you lay one finger on him, I'll tear you apart!", Sonic shouted with a dangerous undertone in his voice.  
Eggman was about to reply when Sonic zoomed at the robot. It dropped Tails, who was screaming, and fell to the ground.  
"Gotcha!", Sonic said when he caught Tails.  
Tails hugged Sonic; he was glad to be near him again. Now he was safe, safe with Sonic... "Grrr!" Eggman growled. "It's not over yet, hedgehog!", he yelled as the robot got up again. Sonic ran in front of Tails with one arm outstretched to protect Tails.  
Then there was a loud CRASH! behind him.  
Knuckles had crashed through the wall and was clearly mad. "Give it up, Eggman! You're outnumbered!" he shouted.  
Eggman looked at them and then laughed. "Ho ho ho! You're wrong, KnuckleHead! You, Sonic, and a sick fox against My Ultimate Weapon and I! Ha ha ha! You and what army?"  
Then, Amy and Cream ran in. Sonic smirked, and said, "This one!"  
Eggman laughed. "Let's see what your pathetic army can do!" After 2 mintues of spindashing, hammering, and punching, Eggman was down. Everyone cheered. Sonic remebered Tails and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

Sonic ran with Tails through the forest. He had seemed a little cooler during the battle, but now he was starting to heat up again.  
"Just stay awake, buddy! We're almost there!"  
Tails was clinging on to Sonic with as much power as he could muster, which wasn't very much.  
When Sonic finally entered the city, Tails was starting to go from being sick to dying. Sonic noticed this and was horrified. "C'mon, Tails! Stay with me!" he shouted.  
When he got to the hospital, he screamed as loud as he could:  
"HELP!"  
Many doctors and nurses rushed over to help him. They grabbed Tails and took him into the Instant Care room. But minutes later, Sonic saw them transfer Tails to the Emergency Room. _"Aw, man...This is bad..."_  
Sonic was extremely worried about his friend. He was about to ask what was going on when a doctor came out and addressed him.  
"Sonic, your friend made it. And in the nick of time. If you had gotten here later, he might have died."  
Sonic didn't care that he was a hero again. All he wanted to know is what Tails had gotten, and if he would be alright.  
"Is Tails gonna be alright? What the heck did he get to be so sick?"  
The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "We have no clue what he got, BUT we know that he'll be alright. He's stable now, so you can come in and see him if you like."  
Sonic didn't need to be told twice. He walked into the room really fast and kneeled by Tails' bed. "Hey, buddy...You awake?"  
Tails opened his eyes slowly. "Y-Yeah...Thank-you for saving my life, S-Sonic..."  
Sonic shook his head. "It's nothing... Did Eggman hurt you?"  
Tails tried to remember..."Uh, no...I don't think so... Besides being squished in his robot claw, I'm alright... I think... I think he actually helped me..."  
Sonic blinked. "Really?" He though a moment.  
_"Thanks, Eggy. I guess you're not so bad after all."_


End file.
